Amor, Saudade e Paixão
by EndyHart
Summary: Jonathan e Jennifer foram feitos pra ficar o tempo todo juntos mas devido aos compromissos comuns à todos nem sempre isso era possível , mas eles tinham algo incomum . o amor sentido mesmo sem a presença física .


_Nessa fanfiction resolvi mudar a maneira que eles se conheceram mesmo eu não tendo colocado nenhum detalhe , foi apenas um comentário rápido . É sempre bom ter novas idéias dependendo do assunto no qual se desenrola a história . Boa leitura ._

**AMOR SAUDADE E PAIXÃO**

**Na bela e aconchegante sala do doce lar dos Hart , Jennifer ,Jonathan e Max conversavam enquanto tomavam um delicioso wisky escocês . Aquela tarde de domingo estava particularmente fria e Jonathan já começava a ficar angustiado pois uma reunião improvisada às pressas tinha atrapalhado seus planos. Iriam ver o pai de Jennifer mas agora seguiriam caminhos diferentes .**

**_ Uma reunião em pleno domingo Sr .H ! ...Argumentou Max .**

**_ É mesmo uma pena Max, respondeu seu patrão . Mas amanhã estaremos juntinhos de novo . Terminou a frase mostrando pra sua esposa seu sorriso encantador .**

**O telefone tocou e Max foi atender .**

**Jennifer estava sentada num banquinho de madeira e Jonathan estava em pé de frente pra ela . Nunca deixando de olhar pras suas pernas sexys emolduradas por uma mini saia também muito sexy , ele se aproximou por entre elas pois a posição era favorável ,colocando seu copo no barzinho . Então ele segurou o pescoço de Jennifer com uma das mãos e com a outra puxou levemente sua cintura pro seu corpo e sussurrou :**

**_ Essa bebida não é a única coisa que tem nessa sala pra te aquecer . Nesse momento um roçar de lábios dele se transformou num beijo desesperado e profundo . Ela sentiu todos os seus nervos abalarem e uma sensação de paixão imensa . Queria que tudo parasse assim como seu coração estava, pra nunca sentir os braços de Jonathan saírem dali .**

**_Sr .H , era ...**

**_Max ! Pensei que você não terminaria de falar hoje .**

**_ É porque pensei que vocês nunca iriam terminar de se despedir !**

**_Engraçadinho !**

**_Era o piloto perguntando se podem se apressar . Uma tempestade forte deve cair dentro de poucas horas e seria melhor não arriscar . **

**_Mas é claro , segurança é o meu nome ! Exclamou Jonathan e puxando Jennifer. Vamos minha rainha ? Corrigindo ! Minha princesa , as rainhas são velhas e chatas ,rsrs . Dizia isso enquanto segurava as costas de Jennifer em direção à porta . Ela parou e deslizou as mãos pelo rosto de seu marido .**

**_Não fica assim minha vida ! É bom irmos logo pra nos encontrarmos logo .**

**Ele adorava o jeito prático e agradável dela encarar as situações difíceis o animando .**

**_É o que torna mais suportável minha ida sem você querida . Ficar sem você nesse final de tarde fria de inverno é uma tortura!**

**_ Prometo que vou ocupar meu cérebro só de você e vou sentir muitas saudades até amanhã !**

**Ela sabia que ele queria os seus pensamentos e a sua presença , mas nem sempre as coisas poderiam ser assim apesar dela amá-lo ao ponto de não se sentir sufocada . Pelo contrário, ele sabia como conquistá-la com sua proteção . Sempre.**

**Com os lábios apertados num beijo terno eles se despediram e enquanto seu jatinho particular pousava Jennifer em Maryland , um vou convencional descia com ele na capital Washington !**

**_ OLÁAA PAPAI ! Disse Jennifer saudosa dos carinhos paternos .**

**_Olá minha querida , respondeu Stheve correndo pra abraçar a filha . Como você está linda ! São os cuidados do grande homem ? Rsrs . **

**_ Também papai , também ,sabe como é , as mulheres andam se cuidando! Rsrs . É uma pena mesmo não podermos ter vindo juntos . A reunião foi marcada logo pela manhã e tenho o notado meio cansado , ele não se cansa nunca . Muito menos durante à tarde . **

**Acha que se estivesse sentindo alguma coisa ou com algum problema falaria ? **

**_ Claro que sim minha filha ! Mas não se preocupe , só se notar mais alguma coisa . Querida , o GRANDE HOMEM tb tem direito de se cansar . Principalmente por ser detalhista demais .**

**Ele não chegou onde chegou brincando d ser industrial ! Mas porque estamos conversando aqui fora nesse frio ? Vamos entrar !**

**Falando em detalhes , imagino como ele esteja se sentindo sozinho, continua querendo colocar olhos em você o tempo todo? Rsrs .**

**_ Rsrs ... e é incrível como ele consegue fazer isso de uma maneira absolutamente agradável ! Ele não me sufoca sabe ! Ele é único papai. Falei que iria ligar assim que chegasse , e de mais a mais já estou morrendo de saudades ... **

**_ Diga que mandei lembranças e que desejo boa sorte na reunião .**

**_ Direi papai .**

**No quarto do hotel Jonathan segurava admirado a foto de sua esposa quando o telefone tocou .**

**_ Alô ! **

**_Oi minha vida ,disse Jennifer com sua voz doce e divertida , saudades d mim ?!**

**_ Advinha ? Estou olhando pra você e imaginando que mesmo cansado se estivesse aqui eu te jogaria nessa cama e te amaria selvagemente .**

**_ Meu bêem ,disse ela ironicamente , meu pai está te mandando lembranças e desejando boa sorte nos negócios .**

**_ Entendi ,rsrs , fale que ele já me deu a sorte que precisava ,mas que agradeço muito , pelos negócios . **

**_ Depois que voltar eu falo . Saiu nesse minuto com o capataz da fazenda , acho que é alguma coisa com os cavalos . Devo te recompensar ?**

**_ Recompensar ? Pelo que ? **

**_Te interrompi ... cama ,sexo selvagem ...**

**Ele sorriu num sussurro ... Amor também .**

**_Meu velho romântico !**

**_Veeelhoo! **

**_ Rsrs .. provocação não é só sua especialidade !**

**_Acho que não deve me provocar , senão não vou conseguir descer as escadas pra jantar . E ainda nem tomei banho !**

**Ela gargalhou e tinha uma risada gostooosa , deixava Jonathan maluco ... **

**_ Ah é , está me dispensando ? **

**_ Para com isso Jennifer ! Não posso te agarrar , é golpe baixo !**

**_ Golpe baixo ? Porque ? Diz o que tá sentindo .**

**Jonathan sabia que essas conversas com Jennifer ao fone era uma tortura mas também um alívio ,então continuou se deixando embriagar pela voz dela enquanto seu corpo todo queimava de ansiedade. E ele adorava isso .**

**_ Quer saber o que estou sentindo ? Estou louco de vontade de você .**

**Nesse momento ela já estava relaxada no sofá , tudo que ela queria era a voz dele em seus ouvidos .**

**_ Está ,está como, me fala . Fala Jonathan , eu quero saber , fala logo antes que meu pai volte .**

**Ele se deitou pra relaxar enquanto imaginava intensamente suas palavras e suas mãos sobre seu corpo maravilhoso e sexy .**

**_Eu deito você na cama rapidamente e mais rapidamente ainda deslizo minhas mãos por baixo da sua blusa, à tiro e depois tiro sua mini saia me deliciando das suas coxas , suas pernas esbeltas e selvagens .Você inteira é selvagem . Olhos seus olhos súplices por mais carícias ,deito meu corpo e beijo essa boca deliciosa d um jeito agressivamente apaixonado e sinto como eu amo você ,como eu sou seu e como eu t tenho inteira só pra mim . Seus seios lindíssimos , macios e rosados incham ao meu toque mas eu deliro e os chupo mais e mais até q você goza e eu me coloco dentro sentindo sua almofada úmida vibrando de prazer . **

**_Minha almofada já está gozando de prazer minha vida ,a cada palavra sua . Não pode ouvir minha voz embriagada ? **

**_Posso meu amor e posso sentir a cama toda molhada !**

**_ Hahahahaha! Agora vou deixar você descansar . Que dê tudo certo vida ! Até amanhã .**

**_ Até amanhã minha querida . Vou tomar uma ducha quente . **

**_ Fiz um favor ,te livrei da fria rsrsrs .**

**_Te amo muito Jennifer .**

**_Também te amo muito Jonathan . **

**Ela sorriu e desligou o fone enquanto corria pras escadas . **

**Jonathan também desceu correndo as escadas do hotel pois estava atrasado , por um motivo mais que informal , pensava ele sorrindo e lembrando de seu desgaste físico . **

**_ Jonathan , exclamou Ernest , pensei que tivesse acontecido alguma coisa . Sempre é você q espera por mim .**

**Ernest era um dos acionistas da empresa , amigo do casal Hart .**

**_ Aconteceu mas não se preocupe . Estou muito bem , desculpe o atraso .**

**_Dá pra ver pela sua cara . Jennifer veio com você não foi ?**

**_Rsrs , bem que eu gostaria mas tínhamos planejado visitar meu sogro ,ela embarcou pra Maryland . Estava a pouco com ela mas ao telefone .**

**_ Aha ! Já deu pra entender ! Sabe Jonathan nunca disse isso mas os paparazzi pensam que você tem uma amante .**

**_ Sim, eu tenho mesmo e coincidentemente é minha própria esposa. É isso que eles pensam é ? Perguntou Jonathan desconfiado observando sua fisionomia e completou : Mas não é só isso que pretendia me dizer !**

**_Você é sagaz Jonathan. Desculpe , é o que pensei também durante algum tempo . O mundo está cheio de traições e amantes , casamentos de aparências totalmente convincentes e um amor especial desses é algo raro , todo mundo se pergunta , é inevitável .**

**_ Se lhe tranqüiliza , é exatamente assim . Jennifer é a pessoa mais maravilhosa que existe , minha vida ,minha esposa. Minha amiga e companheira . E incrivelmente suas outras qualidades vieram atrás . Rsrs . Sei que não podemos colocar a responsabilidade de nossas vidas em ninguém mas não poder viver sem ela , acredite , não é simplesmente uma frase romântica , é um fato . **

**_Fico gratificado , gosto mesmo de vocês . E ela como está ?**

**_Bem e linda como sempre .**

**_Ótimo , então vamos começar a mexer nossos papéis .**

**Pediram os drinks e depois de uma noite fria e de uma reunião maçante pela manhã , Jonathan embarcou .**

**_Alô Max! Disse ele pelo celular no seu jato . **

**_Alô Sr .H ,como foi a reunião ?**

**_Exaustiva , mas compensou a demora. Max , estou indo pra Maryland , vamos voltar daqui uma semana. Cuide bem da casa e de freeway .**

**_Tudo bem Sr. H.**

**_E não aposte muito .**

**Max achou graça como sempre , disse até breve com sua risada rouca e olhou para Freeway ._ Se não estivesse tão frio eu diria que eles iriam inaugurar as árvores .**

**_Ai minha vida que saudade ! Jennifer disse pulando no pescoço de seu marido . **

**_ Olá Jonathan como vai ? Stheve deu um aperto de mão no genro. Será q agora devo dizer que essa felicidade toda é por estar vendo você ? **

**_ Oh! Sim ,sim . E vou cobrar aquele álbum , disse isso encarando Jennifer . Aquele com as fotos que ainda não vi .**

**_ Deixei separado Jonathan , pode pegá-lo em cima da cama , falou Stheve sorrindo sarcasticamente pra Jennifer que respondeu insatisfeita e envergonhada sabendo o que Jonathan veria .**

**_Ah papai !**

**Antes de entrarem na casa , um velho amigo de Jennifer se aproximou .**

**_ JENIFFER !**

**_BORIS, COMO VAI ? Gritou ela . **

**Jonathan se aproximou de Stheve :**

**_ Será que essa alegria toda era só por me ver ?!**

**Stheve nunca tinha visto seu genro com ciúmes e achou graça .**

**_ Boris , esse é meu marido Jonathan !**

**_Como vai Boris ? Disse Jonathan com um ar de poucos amigos .**

**_Bem e você ? Eu e Jenny costumávamos passear por essas terras . **

**Jonathan olhou pra ele sério . **

**_ Agora pode deixar que os passeios são por minha conta . Se nos der licença , minha viagem foi muito cansativa . **

**Ele puxou Jennifer pelo braço pra que ela o seguisse . **

**_ Vamos meu amor ? !**

**Os 3 se despediram de Boris e Jonathan arrancou muitas gargalhadas de Jennifer e Stheve dizendo mal humorado que o amigo dela era inconveniente , provocativo , com cara de patético e nome de cachorro . **

**_Você só fica mal educado quando fica ciumento Jonathan ? Veja as fotos que não viu da infância de Jennifer e divirtam-se . Vou dar uns telefonemas e encontro vocês mais tarde na cocheira.**

**Na sala Jennifer mostrava seu álbum e Jonathan olhava atento :**

**_O Boris ? Não está aí ? **

**_ Ai Jonathan , murmurou Jennifer , você é impossível !**

**_Conquistou o coração dele ?**

**_Mais ou menos , mas ele não conquistou o meu , ela respondeu fechando o álbum pra aliviar seus ciúmes e o convidou pra cavalgar .**

**Ela estava lindamente vestida com roupa de amazona que realçavam seu corpo esbelto , um casaco de lã cinza à completava. Depois que seu pai saiu Jonathan elogiou suas formas .**

**_ Está muito mais linda agora !**

**_Obrigada cavalheiro ! Vamos ?**

**_Ainda não ! Respondeu ele enlaçando seu corpo esbelto e matando seu ciúme e sua saudade num beijo ardentemente desejado .**

**_ Agora podemos ir minha amazona ! Aliás eu guardei nossa conversa virtual na cabeça pra gente usar mais tarde . **

**Ela sorriu e o olhou de soslaio , era poderia dizer a mesma coisa . **

**O casal Hart de mãos entrelaçadas passeou durante algum tempo por várias partes fazenda enquanto Jennifer lembrava dos tempos que morou ali e que mesmo com ausência as vezes prolongada da Stheve foi feliz . Pensava ainda que seus pais jamais poderiam imaginar mesmo lhe desejando um dia um bom casamento , o quanto seu marido iria ser tudo pra ela , que esse tudo era ainda mais um pouco sem exagero . Olhava ainda pra ele disfarçadamente e riu lembrando quando o viu pela 1ª vez no escritório de seu pai , o mundo sumiu nesse momento e parecia que todos os seus órgãos pararam . E pela 1ª vez em toda sua vida ela descobriu o que realmente seria perder o controle pelas coisas , fazendo um esforço sobre humano pra desejar-lhe boa tarde . Achou que ele seria mais um dos amigos de seu pai , mulherengo , autoritário, achando que o mundo inteiro deveria estar sempre à seus pés . Mas seus olhos azuis penetrantes mostraram tudo que ela queria que ele fosse e agora ele era definitivamente a vida dela .**

**_ Que foi meu amor ? ! Ele perguntou estranhando seu silêncio .**

**_Nada paixão , só estou curtindo esse cheiro delicioso da relva .**

**_É o que deveríamos ter na cidade toda .**

**_ Meu amor ! Você é suspeito pra falar isso .Não esqueça que você é industrial .**

**_Está bem , vamos esquecer essa parte sim ! Disse ele sorrindo .**

**_ Você ... **

**_ Eu ? Eu te amo Jennifer ! **

**Dito isso ele deu um beijo rápido nas suas bochechas levemente salientes pelo frio , enquanto ouviam o capataz gritar . Era Walter trazendo um recado de Stheve . **

**_ Sr. e Sra , o Sr Stheve pediu que o esperem mais um tempo ,um negócio em cima da hora o prendeu no telefone .**

**_ Brigado Walter , disse Jennifer . Esses negócios repentinos andam aparecendo demais na minha rotina , não acha vida ?**

**_ Foi uma indireta? **

**_Não ! Claro que não , você sabe que sou uma mulher muito compreensiva , rsrs .**

**_E não é recompensada por isso ? **

**_As vezes .**

**_As vezes ? **

**_Hoje por exemplo , eu ainda não fui !**

**_Está me dando golpe baixo de novo !**

**_Não porque agora eu ...**

**Jonathan repentinamente sentou no chão encostando seu corpo másculo numa árvore e colocando sua esposa sobre suas pernas grossas . Então ela terminou frase com seu sorriso convidativo .**

**_Eu estou aqui !**

**_Mas é claro que está aqui , e é tudo que eu quero .**

**Ele disse isso enquanto esfregava suas mãos enormes nas pernas e quadris dela os esquentando . Esse calor foi subindo , se intensificando mais e cada parte fria de seu corpo fervia por seu toque . **

**_ Amor , disse Jennifer .**

**_O que ? **

**_ É estranho estar aqui com você onde passei muitos momentos sozinha . Meus pais me ensinaram a ser forte me defender de tudo então nunca pensei que fosse precisar tanto de alguém . **

**_ E eu vou estar sempre pra você em qualquer lugar . **

**Nesse momento as mãos de Jonathan já começavam a subir por dentro de seu casaco sentindo o corpo trêmulo de sua amada .**

**Realmente Jennifer foi feliz apesar das repentinas ausências de seu pai . Sua mãe Suzan faleceu quando ela era ainda muito nova mas essa ausência foi compensada por sua inteligência e independência , por trabalhos úteis que fizeram um bem enorme aos outros e à ela mesma. A bondade e a alegria foram dois traços marcantes da sua personalidade mas nunca deixou que ninguém lhe passasse pra trás .**

**Umas das coisas que Jonathan mais admirava em Jennifer eram seus olhos amendoados que mostravam uma expressão triste mas ao mesmo tempo intensa com uma enorme vontade de viver . E naquele momento estavam vivos por ele , podia ver dentro deles toda intensidade de seu amor . Então ele continuou sustentando esse olhar , tomou seu rosto meigo com as mãos e foi se aproximando lentamente observando sua boca sexy enquanto arrancava dela sua máxima excitação . A reação dele também não era diferente , seu membro pulsava loucamente e seu corpo todo reagia à força desse amor . De imediato aprofundou seu beijo e depois de muitos minutos as suas línguas ainda balançavam e se amavam no mesmo ritmo lento e intenso de seus corações . O vento soprava nas árvores e o cheiro úmido do inverno se fazia cada vez mais presente mas aquelas almas só podiam sentir o calor de serem uma só .**

**Jonathan parou o beijo e levantou rápido ainda com sua esposa no colo **

**_ Vamos sair daqui meu amor , não estou agüentando mais .**

**Ela o olhou admirada e surpresa : **

**_ Jonathan ! Você está loco , meu pai pode aparecer !**

**Ele sequer ouvia seu argumento e ainda continuou com ela no colo chegando rapidamente na baia e à jogou deitada sobre o feno .**

**_Eu sou loco mesmo por isso .. ele arrancou muitas risadas dela indo direto pro seu pescoço . Minutos depois ele voltava com um cobertor **

**_ A gente sempre precisa deles rsrs .**

**Ele os cobriu , tirou as calças de ambos e seu membro à penetrou liberando toda carga oprimida . Com movimentos rápidos sem parar eles liberaram orgasmos múltiplos se deliciando daquela emoção . **

**Jennifer agora deitava sua bela cabeleira ruiva em seu ombro :**

**_ Ai Jonathan , ainda não sei como acompanho seu ritmo !**

**_Rsrs , não era bem assim que planejava mas de outra forma não iam gostar nada se eu explodisse no meio da fazenda .**

**_Melhor irmos agora vida ,meu pai já deve estar preocupado !**

**_ Walter , perguntou Stheve , viu minha filha e meu genro ?**

**_ Foram pra aqueles lados , disse apontando pro horizonte , mas já faz um tempo que não os vejo .**

**Os dois riram desconfiados enquanto seu patrão foi se preparar para o jantar .**

**O casal Hart desceu as escadas e entrou na sala aconchegante . Um cheiro delicioso de assado e outras guloseimas atiçavam o apetite .**

**_Jonathan , Jennifer , eu não os achei mais !**

**Disfarçadamente ela olhou pra baixo e respondeu .**

**_Estava mostrando meus esconderijos pra Jonathan.**

**Stheve olhou pra Jonathan **

**_ Um deles era na cocheira ? Um dos empregados viu vocês entrarem lá .**

**Jennifer saiu pra tangente .**

**_ Certamente papai ! Vamos jantar ? Estou morrendo de fome. **

**Jonathan sussurrou no ouvido dela :**

**_ É que o desgaste físico dela foi grande ! **

**_Jonathan ! ! **

**Durante o jantar Stheve explicava detalhadamente sua ausência , Jonathan comentou sobre a empresa , sua reunião e depois de muitas risadas sobre assuntos diversos o jantar terminou com os comentários da 2ª guerra em que Stheve participou . Esse assunto incomodava Jennifer por seu pai e pela guerra em si . Ela de novo pensava como seu marido era maravilhoso , como deveria ter honrado sua farda . Ele agia diferente da maioria dos homens , até dos militares . O efeito devastador que sempre à fazia delirar por ele à assustava . Deliciosamente à assustava .**

**Finalmente depois de um café se despediram de Stheve e foram pro quarto enquanto seu pai iria jogar buraco com o Walter . As conversas sobre o círculo de Hitler à deixava tensa então procurou desviar a atenção pro dia de seu casamento , lembrando de Jonathan e seu uniforme branco da marinha lindíssimo e no cruzamento das espadas sob suas cabeças quando saiam da igreja . **

**Jonathan se aproximou dela sentada na janela , à envolveu por trás apoiando seu queixo em seus ombros .**

**_ O que posso pedir por seus pensamentos ? **

**_ Voltei à 1 ano no nosso casamento .**

**_Quer se casar de novo ? **

**_Adoro quando brinca sabia ? Procurei um momento agradável pra tirar Hitler do meu cérebro .**

**_ Já que gosta das minhas brincadeiras eu tenho umas melhores . Disse isso à virando para si . Ela colocou seus braços em volta do seu pescoço . Mas não me respondeu o quer por seus pensamentos. **

**_ O que pode fazer comigo já é a resposta , mas já que insiste em alguma eu quero que nossos momentos sejam pra sempre . **

**Palavras nesse momento não eram necessárias pois Jonathan iria mostrar o quanto ela era sua vida mais uma vez e agora em silêncio . Num beijo profundo e ardente ele à levou pra cama na mesma posição que estavam . Seus olhares se atraiam revelando a combustão que se encontravam seus corpos sedentos . Ele rapidamente tirou suas roupas pois estava frio e em baixo das cobertas tirou o vestido dela . Nesse momento ele admirou sua langerie preta sexy e nunca tirando os olhos dela deixou o quarto somente com a luz do abajour . Ela ficou levemente encabulada e ele estava conseguindo o que pretendia , exercer seu total domínio sobre ela e intensificar ainda mais o desejo de se amarem . E somente ele sabia como à amava , como precisava mostrar mais e mais que esse sentimento ia muito além da paixão .**

**Sussurrou seu nome , a voz sumida pela ansiedade , acariciou seus cabelos .**

**_ Jennifer , eu não quero que a gente diga nada , eu preciso ouvir e sentir nosso amor no silêncio !**

**_Mas .. **

**Seus dedos tocaram levemente sua boca e ela se sentiu frágil sem poder fugir ou disfarçar os efeitos devastadores que ele lhe causava . Estava completamente vulnerável e submissa . **

**Ele beijou sua fronte enquanto alisava seus cabelos , depois desceu sua mão em seu ombro deslizando pela pele pra uma das alças do sutiã e à tirou lentamente observando os olhos de sua amada se fechando pela emoção . Depois fez o mesmo com o outro e começou a admirar as formas perfeitas de seus seios . Ela experimentava uma emoção diferente de ansiedade e desejo . A boca dele o tocou de leve e o acariciou , beijou e mordiscou até que não agüentando mais o chupou de diversas maneiras possíveis arrancando suspiros infinitos de sua esposa . Suas mãos foram em seu colo e saborearam cada pedacinho dela até chegar na sua almofada úmida . Sua emoção era muito forte pela espera e por amá-la tanto , parecia que ele ia morrer de tanto prazer . A vontade de tomá-la em seus braços , sentir seu corpo num beijo ardente e demorado se tornava insuportável mas ele queria dar prazer à ela . Nesse momento ele abriu suas pernas e admirou seu sexo . Colocou sua língua em todas as partes dele antes de tomar sua almofada aveludada . Nesse instante ela arfou de prazer e minutos depois quando ele colocou sua língua dentro dela , foi inevitável seu grito de prazer . Ele voltou pra sua almofada até que ela explodiu e extravasou seu orgasmo intenso . Lentamente ele voltou à subir pelo seu corpo e foi inevitável seu sussurro de prazer enquanto deslizava suas mãos pelo seu corpo :**

**_ Como seu corpo é lindo !**

**Ele percebeu ela engolindo em seco por seu beijo então se aproximou de seus lábios e começou a beijar a sua face devagar , depois beijos suaves e rápidos nos seus lábios entreabertos passando levemente sua língua por entre seus dentes . Não fazia isso só para torturá-la mas queria admirar e saborear cada parte da sua boca linda e sexy que ele adorava desesperadamente. Nesse momento ela estava completamente embriagada louca de prazer e de amor . Ele começou à penetrar sua vagina bela e macia e ela não pôde deixar de suplicar entre sua boca na dele : **

**_ Pelo amor de Deus me beija !**

**_Então me diz o quanto quer ?**

**_Você sabe , não faz isso comig .. **

**Rapidamente ele cortou o seu apelo quase delirando de vontade e tomou sua boca num beijo profundo e infinito como se isso fosse a última coisa que faria . Continuaram se beijando até que juntos explodiram enquanto ele sentia a maciez dos cabelos de sua esposa em seus ombros . Estavam explodindo também de felicidade e plenitude porque por causa desse amor estavam constantemente dispostos à começar tudo de novo .**

**Jonathan fazia carícias em seu cabelo :**

**_ Você está pensando em que agora Sra H ?**

**_Não vai me mandar ficar em silêncio ? Ela sorriu . **

**_Não , vou planejar agora um caminho diferente !**

**_Rsrs , estava pensando na vida militar , que os ocupantes das fardas deveriam representar o que elas representam mas infelizmente na maioria das vezes não é assim .**

**_ Tem razão minha querida , nessa profissão o jogo de cintura conta muito pra não se contaminar com o que acha errado . **

**_ Nunca me contou detalhes do seu passado .**

**_Houve momentos tristes e sei como esses assuntos te abalam .**

**_Posso te fazer uma pergunta sem que fique chateado?**

**_Sei o que quer me perguntar , se já matei homens durante a guerra ? **

**Ela permaneceu em silêncio.**

**_Sim eu matei sim , mas pra proteger meus companheiros, não por maldade ou porque achasse que assim que se resolvem as coisas . Uma vez tentei matar 1 cara e acertei num elefante .**

**_Sério ? Rsrs .**

**_Na nossa formatura ele me deu 1 chaveiro de presente só com a parte de trás do elefante pra me zoar . Olha Jennifer , eu me arrependo de ter matado esses homens mas tem horas que as escolhas são difíceis e temos que optar .**

**_Disso eu sei , demorou pra me escolher .**

**_Eu demorei pra te escolher ? Esqueceu que nosso encontro foi fulminante ?**

**_ Não , mas passou por várias mulheres até chegar à mim !**

**Outro traço da personalidade dela que ele adorava era a forma com que ela aliviava os diálogos e ele sabia que estava fazendo isso agora pra não deixar ele chateado . Então ele olhou bem dentro de seus olhos .**

**_ Nenhuma mulher conseguiu se colocar em 1º lugar . Pra mim você está acima de qualquer coisa Jennifer , você é única . **

**Ela geralmente ficaria só emocionada mas continuou olhando pra ele e sorriu .**

**_Está rindo de que querida ?**

**_Também disse que você é único quando cheguei de LA .**

**_E foi o que falei pro Ernest , ele me perguntou se tinha uma amante e eu disse que sim , que era minha própria esposa .**

**_ Ele te perguntou isso ? **

**_ Perguntou porque os paparazzis estão se questionando . **

**_ Tomara que eles arrumem outro casal e nos deixe em paz . Agora você que tá me olhando . **

**_ Você é incrível , conseguiu desviar a conversa sem eu perceber só pra não me deixar chateado !**

**Ela respondeu num sussurro envolvente e encantador desviando a conversa novamente : **

**_ Não , não , sabe que eu te entendo e acredito em tudo que me diz ! **

**_ Acredita ? **

**_ Acredito . E parece que nunca nada vai acontecer comigo quando estou deitada em seu peito . Parece que pode me proteger sempre .**

**_ Eu posso , nada vai acontecer , eu não vou deixar .**

**Nesse momento ele olhava seu sorriso lindo emoldurado por seus lábios sexys e carnudos , inchados de desejo . Uma chuva fina começou à cair no começo da noite lhe dando uma sensação angustiante e mórbida mas essa mesma sensação misturada ao charme e admiração de ambos se transformava num sentimento de aconchego.**

**_ Você é um poço de charme , disse Jonathan apaixonado . **

**Ela sabia que mais uma provocação e ele cairia em seu braços .**

**_ Devo fazer continência ? **

**_ Deve fazer tudo que eu quiser .**

**Agora a chuva se tornou mais pesada e ele dizendo isso à apertou em seus braços mas dessa vez ele queria desesperadamente seu corpo . Suas mãos másculas subiam e desciam rapidamente pelas suas costas esbeltas . Todo seu corpo estremecia e se arrepiava loucamente . Suas bocas se separaram ele se posicionou sobre ela e cobriu todo seu corpo abrindo suas pernas com as dele . Colocou seu membro inchado dentro dela tirando do âmago dos dois o alívio do desejo . Parecia que ele poderia entrar inteiro dentro dela.**

**Em movimentos rápidos ele sentia estar dando prazer , o seu aumentava ainda mais admirando suas sardas segurando seu ombro esbelto e sexy embaixo dele . Nesse ritmo louco ele chupava seu pescoço e nessa sequência maravilhosa enquanto ela ria , ele sério de desejo adorava sua risada e se derramou dentro dela .**

**Seus corpos estavam numa combustão imensa e queriam mais . Não só o sexo mas essa mistura magnífica de amor, química , admiração e amizade . **

**Ele à posicionou em cima dele e continuou segurando a pele macia das suas pernas e quadril . Depois segurava seu seio com uma das mãos . Com a outra mão ele segurava forte seus cabeços e beijava sua boca . Ele queria sentir ela inteira , provar o quanto estava segura ao seu lado , então não agüentando mais ele à sentou na cama continuando na mesma posição e abraçou seu corpo de modo que as pernas dela enlaçaram sua cintura . **

**_ Eu te amo tanto Jennifer , eu te amo muito e nada vai mudar isso.**

**_Eu te amo muito Jonathan , ela ainda conseguiu balbuciar depois que eles gozaram juntos novamente e ficaram com as cabeças repousadas um no ombro do outro até ficarem totalmente saciados . Depois ele à jogou na cama à beijando desesperadamente .**

**O barulho da chuva caía lento como um tributo à esse amor especial que também dormia coberto pela imensidão dos seus sentimentos . **

**Sentado lendo o jornal , Jonathan observava Jennifer em pé ao seu lado olhando a nevasca pela janela do jato . Não podendo mais resistir ele abraçou sua cintura e à jogou em seus braços . Mergulharam demoradamente num beijo profundo até que ele pediu mais urgência e descontrole . **

**_ Sr . Hart ! Disse Harry , enquanto suas bocas se separavam. Preparem –se pois iremos pousar dentro de alguns minutos .**

**Ela conhecia muitos dos seus olhares e esse estava lhe dizendo que ele daria um jeito nisso . **

**_Querida, eu não disse que o tempo voa quando a gente se diverte ? **

**_Dessa vez literalmente né meu amor ? ! Respondeu Jennifer . **

**Ele continuou fixando seu olhar nela ainda com o fone na mão . O co piloto sabia que ele deveria estar planejando algo . Antes de desligar ele deu ordens pra que ele desse mais uma voltinha no parque . **

**FIM **


End file.
